Dean Flirts When He Is Drunk
by question-mark-inserted
Summary: Castiel byl zabit smrtkou April a zase se vrátil zpět. Moc událostí na to, aby kluci zůstali střízliví. Po epizodě "I'm No Angel" (s09e03) s tím, že jsem vynechala celou linku s posednutím Sama Ezekielem, takže nebyl žádný důvod posílat Case pryč. (Omlouvám se fanouškům Sammyho, ale je naživu i bez něho, takže win-win situace.)
1. Dean Flirts When He Is Drunk

**Dean Flirts When He Is Drunk**

Postavil jsem před Case skleničku a posadil se na barovou stoličku po jeho boku. Tvářil se tak hrozně nešťastně, rvalo mi to srdce. Na obličej se mu vryla únava a bezmoc, tak typická pro lidské bytosti a tak netypická pro nebeská stvoření. Tak netypická pro Case. Byl shrbený nad svým pitím postaveným na omšelém pultu, oči upřené na drobný kus skla sevřený mezi prsty. Nikdy jsem si nevšiml, jak pevné a silné má ruce. Celá sklenka se do nich skryla jako ptáče, tak křehce působil Casův stisk.

„Zlepší se to. Všechna ta bolest. Ustoupí. Hlavně aby udělala místo jinýmu příšernýmu pocitu, ale, však víš." Cas nepohnul ani svalem, jeden ale pozná, že poslouchal. „To prý znamená být člověkem." Svraštil jsem čelo a maličko pootočil hlavou, usrkl si ze svého drinku. Poučovat anděla o tajemstvích lidského života bylo přinejmenším zvláštní.

„Kam šel Sam?" odpověděl jen. Takhle se vyhýbat konverzaci, ti opeřenci nepobrali moc taktu.

Rozhlédnul jsem se po nevelké místnosti. Sam stál za jakousi dívkou dravého vzezření s tmavými vlasy a velkými prsy a očividně i obdivuhodnými schopnostmi, co se týkalo kulečníku. Docela okatě dávala najevo, že kulečníková hůl nebylo to jediné, s čím to uměla.

Můj malý Sammy. A balil divokou kočku.

„Zdá se, že se dobře baví i bez nás," usmál jsem se na Case. Konečně se na mě zpříma podíval. Jeho pohled tak nějak změkl, skrývalo se za ním minimálně malé povytažení koutku úst. Bylo skvělé vidět ho znovu s tím stejným výrazem.

Hodil jsem na pult pár bankovek a zvedl se ze židle. „Pojď, půjdeme jinam." „Proč?" nechápal Cas, zamračeným výrazem si mě nechápavě měřil. „Uvolníme Sammymu hřiště. Najdeme si něco jinýho, co říkáš."

Cas mě, ač mrzutě a možná trochu otráveně, následoval. Nenapadlo mě, kam bych ho v téhle díře mohl vytáhnout. Zůstali jsme blízko bunkru, protože se jednalo o nouzovou situaci, jenže se ukázalo, že bysme možná udělali líp, kdybysme byli zůstali pěkně zalezlí dole v podzemí. Tady Cas není společenský typ alkoholika. Tak jsme zamířili domů, nebo aspoň na místo, které bylo za ta léta pojmu domov nejblíže. Protože doma, tam je vždycky široký výběr alkoholických nápojů.

Nepamatoval jsem si, kdy jsem se naposledy tolik opil. Hádal jsem, že člověk si vybuduje slušnou rezistenci vůči pití, když do sebe něco lije den po dni, noc po noci. Pamatoval jsem si, kdy jsem se opil poprvé. Táta se na mě jen zklamaně podíval a vyvolal ve mně tolik výčitek, že jsem si ten rauš ani pořádně neužil. Ale říct, že jsem si ho už neužil nikdy, by byla lež. Například teď, právě teď jsem si užíval jako ještě nikdy.

Alkoholem jsem totiž nebyl prosáklý jen já, ale i můj parťák a nejlepší přítel a dalších dvě stě věcí, co pro mě znamenal muž vedle na gauči. Pro polovinu z těch věcí nebyla slova vynalezená, druhou půlku jsem stejně neznal. Byl jsem rád, že právě Cas se účastnil mé další opilecké eskapády. U Sama bych si nebyl jistý, jestli mě do něčeho nenamočí. Nebo jestli mě vytáhne z průseru, když už do něj spadnu. Jasně, kryl mi záda, ale pořád zůstával mladším sourozencem, který si pohled na svého staršího bráchu mršícího všechno okolo náramně užíval. Cas ne, Cas se choval nejvěrněji z lidí, které jsem kdy poznal. K nám, ne ke své vlastní, pošahané rodině, která s ním zacházela hůř než s hadrem.

Teď se o něj postaráme my. Já se o něj postarám.

Nic jiného si nezaslouží.

„Casi?"

Casovi se rozvázal jazyk po třetím pivu a s každým dalším lokem jsem se dozvídal rychleji a rychleji příběh bezdomovce, který byl zmatený ze všech svých tělesných potřeb. Neuvědomoval jsem si, že i taková prkotina, se kterou jsem měl čas se vypořádat už pěknou řádku let, Case zastihla překvapeného. Příběh bezdomovce, kterého laskavá žena pozvala k sobě domů, což by mu po letech výcviku lovce samozřejmě připadalo mnohem podezřelejší, pohostila ho a (bezostyšně) svedla. A není pochyb, že Cas nemohl jinak než podlehnout. Jak by mohl odolat, žádný chlap neodolá.

Ozval se nějaký cizí zvuk. Ticho.

„Casi."

„Deane?"

„Casi. Musíš vědět, že ať čelíš jakýmukoli problému, ať jsi to posral sebevíc, vždycky u nás najdeš oporu. Rozumíš tomu? Jsme tvoje rodina. Pokaždý tě podržíme. Můžeme to napravit, dokud stojíme jeden při druhým."

Asi jsem byl už zlitej pod obraz. To nic neměnilo na tom, že to byla pravda, v opačným případě by se nezažírala tak hluboko pod kůži.

Dlouhou dobu se rozprostíralo ticho, až: „Děkuji ti, Deane."

Netušil jsem, za co mi děkoval.

„Chlapi?" ozvalo se z chodby. Hromotluk vrazil do místnosti, rukáv košile potrhaný, pocákaný sprškou krve. „Same? Jsi v pohodě?" zazněl můj hlas starostlivého bratra. „Jo, nic to nebylo. Ta holka, s kterou jste mě tam nechali, za což fakt dík, byla upírka. Sranda." Sam zhodnotil situaci a atmosféru panující kolem nás, jeho citlivé detektory určitě nevynechaly všechny ty prázdné lahve a naše rozjařené grimasy. „Bavíte se dobře?" ušklíbl se. „Výborně," odvětil jsem, možná až strojeně. To byl jen můj hlas. Já sám jsem se doopravdy cítil skvěle. A pro jednou jsem chtěl strávit volný čas i s někým jiným než se svým nerdovským bráškou. Asi to vycítil, protože s krátkým _jdu si dát sprchu_ se vypařil jako pára nad hrncem.

„Tak, Casi," začal jsem a s pohledem na hodiny jsem větu dokončil: „měli bysme zamířit do postele." Začal jsem se sbírat z gauče, ale vzápětí mě Cas chytil za rameno. „Deane…-"

„Jasně, ty nemáš svůj vlastní pokoj. Nějaký ti najdeme," přislíbil jsem s povzbudivým úsměvem na tváři. Cas vypadal až podivně nešťastně, když vezmeme v potaz okolnosti. Já sám jsem se vznášel na vlně alkoholismu a zvláštní síle okamžiku.

„Tak tady to je, ukážu ti, kde je povlečení a podobně." Stačil mi jediný pohled do andělovy tváře – Casovy tváře, už to přece jen anděl nebyl – abych pochopil, že s ložním prádlem moc zkušeností nenasbíral. Jistými pohyby jsem mu proto všechno připravil, ani s tím nebylo tak práce, všechno tady sloužilo chlápkům ve středních letech, kteří sice dokázali luštit šifry, ale na domácí práce je neužilo. Všechno tu bylo přizpůsobené tak, aby aplikace byla snadná a rychlá. Mají totiž lepší věci na práci než stlát postele. Odfrkl jsem si.

„Tak, máš všechno?" rozhlédl jsem se po pokoji, kde zarostlý přiopilý Cas ve staré červené mikině vypadal lehce nemístně. „Zdá se, že jo," přitakal jsem sám pro sebe. „Tak dobrou, Casi," chtěl jsem se rozloučit. Už jsem padal z místnosti, když se Cas znovu ozval.

„Deane." Mluvil potichu, ale naléhavě. Tak jsem se otočil. „Co je, něco se děje? Nevyhovuje ti to tu?" V tom spěchu jsem si nevšiml, jestli Cas neprojevoval nějaké známky odporu. Byla to samozřejmě jen moje vina. Měl jsem si všimnout. „Můžu tě přestěhovat jinam, jestli chceš. Není to problém. Vážně." Měl bych přestat mluvit. „Deane," odpověděl znovu.

Trochu nervózně jsem se zasmál. „Opakuješ moje jméno až moc často, Casi. Lidi budou mít řeči." Cas naklonil hlavu ke straně v tom svém roztomilém nechápavém gestu, které ještě u nikoho jiného nevypadalo tak přirozeně a správně. „Mám rád tvé jméno," opáčil jen. Znovu ten nervózní chichot jak od puberťačky, dral se mi z hrdla naprosto proti mé vůli. Jak se ta věc vypíná? Seber se, jsi dospělý chlap. „Jo, no, jak myslíš." Jak maskulinní odpověď. Chtěl jsem sám nad sebou protočit oči.

„Deane."

„Casi?"

Přistoupil ke mně na vzdálenost menší než půl metru. Byl jsem zvyklý, že nedodržoval lidská měřítka osobního prostoru a upřímně, ne vždy to bylo nepříjemné, ale teď, právě teď, stál tak blízko, že jsem cítil teplo vzduchu, který vydechoval, a s ním i lehkou vůni piva. Nikdy se neocitl tak na dosah.


	2. Happy Angel, Sleepy Angel

**Happy Angel, Sleepy Angel**

Zcela jasně jsem viděl Deanovy zorničky se rozšířit, když jsem se přiblížil ještě o jeden krok blíž. Celý obličej měl obsypaný drobnými pigmentovými skvrnkami, které by nezkušené oko zařadilo do chyb v lidské pokožce, ve skutečnosti ale byly jedna zajímavější než druhá, každá s jiným tvarem a odstínem béžové. Musel jsem se podivit nad jemnými detaily práce mého Otce. Některé jeho výtvory byly tak nápadité a jedinečné, tak skrznaskrz _dobré_. Svět s Deanem Winchesterem byl lepším místem k žití, ať už si samotný Dean myslel o mém názoru cokoliv.

Deanovi se krátil nervozitou dech. Já, oproti tomu, byl klidný, jen kdesi uvnitř se ozývaly jemné záchvěvy očekávání, možná touhy. Nebyl jsem kompletně sžitý se svou emoční škálou coby člověk, některé city byly pro mě obtížné k identifikaci, ale přesto jsem spatřoval v Deanově reakci něco podobného svým záchvěvům, řekněme.

Možná to nebyla pozitivní emoce. Možná jsem se choval neadekvátně. Neměl jsem s čím porovnávat.

Nicméně čím více mě neznámý pocit naplňoval, tím více jsem si byl jistý, že něco podobného jsem v sobě choval už dlouhou dobu, jen se to jen neprojevilo v tak obrovské míře. Pokud se lidé cítí takto vypjatě často, není divu, kolik páchají hříchů pod záštitou svých nálad.

Možná byl čas zjistit, kam vedla cesta srdce.

Udělal jsem krok. Dean zatnul čelist.

A další, jen malý krůček. Deanovy oči krátce sjely níž, viděly, jak přes mé rty proudí vzduch. Můj zrak však nadále spočíval na jeho očích, tak zelených a pozorných ke každému detailu. Ty oči a výraz v nich mi mnohokrát dodaly potřebnou sílu a kuráž. Ani teď tomu nebylo jinak.

Překonal jsem tu zbývající vzdálenost. Dean vypadal vystrašeně, ale zároveň nedočkavě. Nic jiného jsem neudělal, jen stál tak blízko, jak jen to šlo, vzhlížel jsem k tomu mistrovskému dílu, poprvé bez jakýchkoli výčitek nebo pochybností, pouze já, takový, jakého mě dotvořila má poslední léta mezi lidmi. Zdálo se, že jsem od nich pochytil mnohé mravy, ne jen ty čestné a ušlechtilé.

Dean se rozhodl v rozmezí vteřin.

Jeho prsty mi pročísly vlasy na týle a mírně zatáhly, takže jsem byl nucen zaklonit hlavu, načež mi ústa zaměstnal Dean Winchester, lovec, ochránce světa, můj nejlepší přítel. Netrvalo dlouho pochopit, že všechny ty zkušenosti se pozitivně promítly do jeho schopností. Snažil jsem se na to nemyslet. Nebylo to tak těžké, jak by se mohlo zdát. Hruď mě příjemně bolela z nečekaných zvratů událostí a v břichu se mi usídlil podivný šimravý pocit. Uvažoval jsem, zda je to všechno normální. Zda Dean cítí totéž.

Polibek jsem mu oplácel, jak nejlépe jsem dovedl, ale i přes mou nedávnou příhodu s April jsem byl naprostý břídil. Nijak zvlášť to nevadilo, Dean byl natolik perfektní, že nedostatky z mé strany se ztrácely v tom soukromém edenu, který pro mě dokázal vytvořit.

Mé ruce se prosmýkly nad jeho a objaly mu krk. Prsty mi projížděl jeho zrychlený pulz, v pravidelných intervalech mi bubnoval do bříšek, a při té příležitosti jsem se k jeho tělu přimkl ještě o něco těsněji. Deanova bránice se teď opírala o mou při každém jednotlivém nádechu, stejně jako jeho stehna a boky…

Na Deana musela blízkost našich těl působit obdobně, jelikož se prudce nadechl a vzápětí tiše, toužebně, až bolestně zasténal. Jeho vůle, která ho doteď držela na uzdě, se povolila, a s ní i další, doteď nepřekonatelné zábrany, jež si za dlouhá léta svého života tak pečlivě budoval. Jeho ruce opustily můj zátylek a divoce se sápaly po mé červené mikině, po níž následovalo i seprané tričko. Jeho dlaně mi nyní přejížděly po holých zádech, tak jemně, jako by se dotýkaly něčeho posvátného, s bázní a úctou, a přece z Deanova obličeje nevyzařovalo nic jiného než hluboká náklonnost a nevinná radost. Naše těla k sobě automaticky přilnula, naše hlavy se ale od sebe odtáhly ve snaze prohlédnout si toho druhého.

Nemohu ani hádat, jak jsem se tvářil já sám, ale Dean, ten měl výraz šťastnější než cokoli, co jsem na něm kdy viděl. Zelená byla v ten moment nejkrásnější barva, která na tomto světě kdy existovala. A ten úsměv, dokázal jsem si představit, co vše bych byl ochoten podstoupit, jen abych ho směl spatřit víckrát. Hřál na kůži stejně jako podvečerní sluneční svit. Natáhl jsem k němu paži, abych se přesvědčil, jestli doopravdy nežhne. Nežhnul. Tak jsem mu významně zatahal za lem trička, které měl pod košilí, a on si oboje ochotně svlékl. Jen krátce se mi naskytl pohled na jeho obnažené břišní svalstvo, než se ke mně znovu sehnul a lenivě mě políbil. Mé vlastní horní končetiny mu obtočily pas a Dean s nepatrným pobavením na rtech začal couvat k poměrně úzké manželské posteli, já za ním, veden jím v polibku poslušně jako na vodítku. Nějakým zázrakem se mu povedlo nás oba přesunout na matraci do horizontální polohy bez jediného přerušení doteku našich jazyků, on pode mnou, horlivý a pozbývající svého vlastního rozumu.

Dean se pokoušel přehodit naše polohy, ale jeho chabé pokusy jsem lehce odrazil. Teď už jsem byl ve svých pohybech jistější. Mé ruce mu umně laskaly trup, načež jsem mu sérií nemotorných pohybů a s Deanovou pomocí postahoval džíny. Mému amatérství se shovívavě smál. To veselí ho brzy přešlo.

Mezi námi zůstala jediná bariéra, moje džíny, a ta šla dolů snáz než předchozí. Jemně jsem Deana překulil na břicho a velmi pozvolna jsem do něj pronikal. Bylo to intenzivnější než s April, daleko _uspokojivější_. Nevěděl jsem, jak to cítil Dean; ztuhl a těžce oddechoval. To bylo poprvé, kdy jsme doopravdy promluvili. „Deane? Je to v pořádku?" Ztěžka polkl a mlčky přitakal. Nenáviděl jsem, že jsem mu neviděl přímo do tváře. „Jo, jen je to divný. Dej mi chvilku," přitakal. Sám pak začal stále žádostivějšími pohyby přirážet proti mně.

Celé to muselo působit rozpačitě; opilý lovec a bývalý anděl snažící se o posunutí hranice jejich vztahu. Brzy však bylo patrné, jak příjemný může být akt i s tak nezkušenými hlavními hrdiny.

Deanovo hrdlo produkovalo hluboké vzdechy vysílající vibrace do vzduchu mezi námi, které nabíraly na hlasitosti. Obyčejně bych přirozeně myslel na Sama někde ve vedlejších pokojích, staral bych se o to, co se bude dít, až oba opustíme tuto místnost. Ale právě teď se ozývala temnější stránka mé osobnosti, která nabírala potěchu z Deanových souhlasných tónů. Mé tělo ho objalo celého, měl jsem ho v rukou na milost a nemilost a Dean pode mnou nakonec roztál.

Uvolnil jsem svaly v nohou a dopadl na jeho nahá záda. Vyčerpaný a s dříve vyšponovanými nervy dočasně znecitlivělými jsem pocítil hluboké uspokojení z doteku svých prsou s Deanovými lopatkami, přesto jsem ten dobrý pocit utnul a odvalil se z něj, abych mu nepůsobil další problémy s dýcháním.

Okamžitě jsem k němu natáhl ruku a dotkl se jeho paže. Cítil jsem silnou potřebu se ho dotknout, ačkoliv jsme právě vystoupili z toho nejtěsnějšího fyzického kontaktu, jehož byli dvě bytosti schopné. Tyto lidské instinkty a touhy mě stále velmi mátly.

Doteď zavřené oči se otevřely a zadívaly se na mě tak radostně, jak jen to bylo u muže jako Dean možné. Jeho rty se roztáhly plynule a široce jako ve filmu. Ten úsměv mě hřál u srdce. Nikdy jsem si nepřál nic jiného tak zoufale jako Deanův úsměv.

Má víčka těžkla a bylo stále obtížnější je udržet tak, abych viděl jeho šťastný obličej. Nakonec jsem souboj prohrál, ale jeho dlaň našla mou a držela ji, dokud jsme oba nedosáhli té konejšivě hluboké fáze spánku.


	3. Sam Being Cool With It

**Sam Being Cool With It**

Bylo asi osm hodin ráno a v chodbách bunkru byl absolutní klid a mír. Vůbec mě to nepřekvapilo. Nevím, jaký spánkový režim měl Castiel, ale Deanovi se spalo lépe dopoledne než v noci. A Bůh ví, že po včerejší akci bude Dean potřebovat spát dlouho.

Ach Bože, nikdo by neměl být vystaven tomu, čemu jsem byl já minulou noc.

Zasloužil jsem si kafe, proto jsem sebral odvahu a nakonec jsem vystrčil nos ze svého pokoje. Jen jsem doufal, že se s těmi dvěma nebudu muset potýkat hned ráno. Jistě, asi jsem věděl, že na sebe nějak podezřele dlouho vejrají a ano, Dean v opilosti rád flirtoval, ať už se ženami nebo s muži, ale nečekal jsem, že to zajde tak daleko. Ne s těmi problémy, co jsme měli všude okolo.

Ruka se mi zarazila uprostřed nalévání kávy do velkého porcelánové hrnku.

Přemýšlel jsem o tom jako o problému, co když to ale bylo součástí řešení? Dean i já jsme toho měli na talíři hodně, ale pokud těch pět let němých přání bylo jen jednou z příčin bratrovi dlouhodobé frustrace… Neulehčí to naopak celou situaci? Nepřestane se snad Dean neustále trápit a ze všeho se obviňovat? Přece jen by to mohlo ulehčit alespoň jeho psychickému stavu.

Povzdechl jsem si. Na takové úvahy bylo moc brzy ráno.

Na chodbě se ozvaly šoupavé unavené kroky, potom náraz těla do stěny s následným peprným zaklením a vzápětí se ve dveřích vynořil Dean, rozcuchaný, rozespalý a v županu. Tvářil se, že by mu taky přišel vhod hrnek kávy.

Se zasténáním dopadl na kuchyňskou židli, opřel si lokty o stůl a hlavu si vložil do dlaní. Působil neuvěřitelně zuboženě. Poťouchle jsem se usmál, nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale kafe jsem před něj postavil. „Vypadáš, že by ti bodlo," podotkl jsem. Něco zamumlal, ale v tom sledu slov jsem rozpoznal jen něco, co se podobalo slovu Sammy.

Posadil jsem se naproti němu a pohlédl na místo, kde schovával obličej. „Deane, co jsi to proboha včera prováděl?" Zvedl hlavu a hledal odpovědi ve své paměti. Zřejmě si ještě ze včerejška všechno nesložil. Musel toho vypít víc než obvykle, což se už dalo považovat za enormní množství. Tak mě napadlo, že bych se měl podívat, jestli ještě nějaké zásoby máme.

A pak oči zase krátce zavřel a řekl: „Ale do prdele."

„Jo," přitakal jsem opatrně. „Cas," odvětil temně. „Jo," přisvědčil jsem znova.

„Jak mu je?" Zaváhal jsem. „Nevím, neviděl jsem ho. Neměl být u tebe?" Podotkl jsem nechápavě. To naopak očividně zmátlo Deana. „U mě? Proč by měl být u mě?"

Chvíli jsem na něj hleděl v přesvědčení, že si dělá legraci. Ale ne, Dean Winchester si zřejmě nic nepamatoval. Všechny pocity nahradil šok. _Jak může něco takového zapomenout?!_ A další: _Já mu to budu muset říct._ Ale ne.

„No, víš…" Odkašlal jsem si. „Ty a Cas," Dean na mě hleděl velmi pozorně. „Ano?" postrkoval mě. „Ty a Cas jste…"

„Hm-m?" kýval hlavou nedočkavě. _Jsem zvědav, jak se na to budeš tvářit, hochu._

„Ty a Cas jste spolu strávili noc."

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Aha?" ozval se po čase, protože pořád nechápal. Takový idiot.

„Ty a Cas jste spolu spali, Deane."

Trochu se zarazil, ale pak se usmál. „Aha, no, to je asi pochopitelný. Odpadli jsme společně, dobře. Chápu. Ale kde teda je?"

Protočil jsem oči, zhluboka se nadechl a co nejjasněji jsem pronesl: „Ty a Cas jste měli sex, ty pako."

Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho, ani jeden z nás se nehnul a Dean navíc i abnormálně málo mrkal. „Spolu," dodal jsem pro upřesnění. Vážně jsem doufal, že jsem ho tím šokem nerozbil. Musel být důvod, proč Deanův mozek takovou informaci popřel. Možná na to ještě nebyl připravený. Ale kdy jindy, sakra? Tímhle tempem by v tý skříni chcípnul. Kruci, párkrát v ní opravdu chcípl.

Dean si odkašlal. Jeho tvář už nebyla únavou a kocovinou tolik poznamenaná, zřejmě to bylo způsobené tím, že jeho mysl se teď zaobírala kompletně odlišným tématem. Promnul si dvěma prsty čelo a znovu so odkašlal. Zamračil se.

Byla veliká sranda ho při tom všem pozorovat. Ošíval se a jeho ruce pořád něco dělaly, hledaly něco, čím by se mohly zaměstnat. Malinko jsem se usmál.

„Takže," odvrátil zrak od velice zajímavého vzoru dřeva našeho stolu a zachytil můj zvědavý pohled. „nebudu lhát, to vysvětluje některé jisté skutečnosti." Raději jsem nechtěl vědět, co tím myslí. „Ale nevysvětluje to, kde je Cas."

Teď jsem se zarazil já. To byla pravda. Vyskočil jsem proto na nohy a vydal se chodbou k Deanovu pokoji, třebaže jsem věděl, že tam být nemůže, a Dean mi byl v patách, ač lehce se motající.

Avšak nebylo třeba se zbytečně rozrušovat. Naproti nám si to už šinul Cas ve starém vytahaném Deanově tričku s potiskem AC/DC a starých džínách, které stoprocentně našel někde na dně bratrova šatníku, úsměv na rtech a s dvěma pytlíky od pekaře v náručí.

„Casi? Co to sakra?" podivil jsem se jako první. „Říkal jsem si, že by čerstvé pečivo mohlo přijít vhod," uvedl na vysvětlenou Castiel a nepatrně svraštil čelo. „Jo, asi jo," zmateně jsem odpovídal, když jsem přijímal oba pytlíky, které mi podával. Jamile byly jeho ruce volné, přitáhl si zmateného Deana k sobě a přímo přede mnou ho políbil. Vykulil jsem oči. Byl trochu nezvyk vidět svého bratra líbat jiného muže. Na druhou stranu, Cas nebyl tak úplně muž a Dean nebyl tak úplně hetero. Větší překvapení byl Castiel. Včera večer byl tak nešťastný a ztracený. Já jsem ho z dřívějška znal skoro výhradně jako anděla, z kterého šel strach a s kterým si nebylo radno zahrávat. Teď působil tak uvolněně a spokojeně, že to člověka přimělo zamyslet se, jak by se věci měly, kdyby si ti dva blbci vyjasnili dřív.

A protože jsem rozhodně nestál být svědkem jakýchkoli praktik, které zamýšleli provozovat dál, usnesl jsem se, že se odtamtud urychleně vypakuju. Už jsem se otáčel zpátky, když Dean trhaně vypravil: „Možná… by sis měl… jít zaběhat, Sammy." Uculoval se úplně stejně nablble jako prve Castiel, zatímco ho táhl přes chodbu ke svým dveřím. Ach Bože, nepřál jsem si být těch zvuků znovu svědkem, vážně ne.

Po jeho šoku nebylo ani stopy. Nemohl jsem věřit svým očím, ale hravě zatáhl Case dovnitř a pak se znovu vynořil, jen aby na mě uličnicky mrkl a poznamenal: „Nespěchej."

Nebudu. Ani by mě nenapadlo spěchat. Možná ale místo joggingu vložím svůj čas do obhlídnutí okolních pronájmů.


End file.
